1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a musical disc and, more particularly, to a method for collecting text from a musical disc.
2. Related Prior Art
Discs such as CD and DVD are popular media for storage of data and, particularly so, for storage of music. As known, a musical disc records text data in addition to audio data. For example, the audio data is read for reproduction of the songs, and the text data is read for reproduction of the titles, author(s) and possibly lyrics of the songs. The musical disc includes a lead-in area divided into a plurality of sub-areas. Some of the sub-areas repeatedly record a group, i.e., each records a copy of the group. Since the musical disc may be sold in many countries, the group may include up to eight blocks each corresponding to a different language. Each block includes several packs each corresponding to a different song. In use, the musical disc is put in a player. The player reads a complete copy of the group before it reads the audio data, i.e., every pack of every block. The musical disc is, however, often manufactured with flaws, and it often happens that the player cannot read every pack of every block of any group. Conventionally, when it happens, the player moves from the current pack of the current group to the corresponding pack of the next group, one pack at a time. This is time-consuming. Moreover, the player cannot complete reading the group if no block is flawless, i.e., the musical disc has to be abandoned.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.